Vs. Ralts
Vs. Ralts is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 1/19/2019. Story Ian and Looker walk around the premise of Orre HQ, being out away from the building. Ian throws several Pokéballs, releasing the Pokémon in yellow light. Rayquaza, Latias and Latios come out, them all eager. Ian: Thank you for all your help. If I need you, will you come? They all nod and chirp happily, as Rayquaza lets out a defiant roar. It soars into the air, disappearing within a matter of moments. Latias nuzzles up to Ian, as Latios nods in thanks to Ian. The two take off as well, Ian smiling after them. Looker: Why not hold onto them? Ian: They are Legendary Pokémon. I have no right to hold them with me if that isn’t their desire. Looker: Well stated. It’s dangerous to have too much power. Less it be my job to hunt you down. Ian: Assuming that I’m not on your side. Looker: How are the purification of the gym leader Pokémon? Ian: Slow. I informed the others that the Legendaries had priority. We’ve done a few that help create a tempo to purify them, but so far they haven’t been the focus. Looker: Well, it’s my job now to make sure that this situation is handled and the Pokémon restored. They are all anxious to get their Pokémon back. Ian: I know the feeling. A screech occurs, as Ho-Oh flies through the sky. It spots Ian, descending a bit and hovering over him. Ian nods to it, as Ho-Oh nods back to him. It takes off, leaving a rainbow in the sky as it goes. Rui: Wait! Come back! Rui chases after Ho-Oh, frustrated and stomping the ground. Rui: Aw! I wanted to catch it! Imagine my status and grace with that Pokémon on hand! Ian: Ho-Oh is considered a deity. No trainer should own it. Rui: But you did. You’re such a weirdo. Releasing all the Legendaries. You could be the most powerful and famous trainer out there! Ian: It’s not about the power or fame. It’s gaining strength by becoming friends with Pokémon. You know which Pokémon is next? Rui: That red rodent thing. Krane said he wanted to talk to you about the Lugia though. Ian nods, as he, Rui and Looker head to the lab. Brendan is on the phone, looking disturbed. He spots Looker, as he grabs him by the shoulder. Brendan: Hey, Looker! You’re a super agent, right? Looker: (Smugly) I won’t say that I’m super, but I am a pretty good agent. Brendan: Sweet. So, I was wondering if you could help me out with something. Ian and Rui make it to the lab, with Victini in the purification chamber. Set up with it are Roserade, Onix, Magnemite and Yanmega. In a second chamber is Deoxys in its Normal Forme, surrounded by Tentacruel, Torkoal, Sneasel, and Claydol. Ian: Two going now? Rui: That Kaminko guy got it up and running. If you weren’t going on lovely strolls with the fed, you’d have known. The chamber on Victini activates, destroying the dark aura upon it. Deoxys finishes up next, both of them being purified. They both look confused. Ian approaches them. Ian: Hello. My name is Ian. I know this is confusing, but I’m here to help. If you don’t want to stay here, but want to go home, I understand. I’ll help you do it. Deoxys nods, as does Victini. Ian takes them outside, Professor Krane and Rui following. Deoxys flies through the air, scouring the area. It then descends, staying close to the ground now. Victini has wide eyes and a small mouth, as it climbs Ian’s shoulder. Victini: Victin tin. Ian: You can’t fly like these other guys, huh? You come from the Unova region, right? Victini: (Cheerful) Vic vic! Ian: In that case, we’ll have to make a trip for you. Krane: Uh, Ian. We need to talk. That Lugia, according to our scans, we can’t purify it. Ian: What? Krane: We developed the secondary chamber to start working on it, as it obviously isn’t a standard Shadow Pokémon. However, we weren’t even able to pierce through its Shadow aura. Ian: What do we need? Krane: (Shrugs shoulders) More complete tempos? More power? I honestly don’t know. Rui: Why not have Ian bombard it with his aura? Ian and Krane look to Rui, who looks innocent. Rui: What? He did it to Charizard. Krane: The amount of aura needed to do this would be enormous. Ian: Then I’d need help. From Lucario and Victini. (Looks at Victini) Mind giving us a hand? Victini: Victini! Max: Hey Ian! Max and Ralts come over, excited. Max: Did it work on Victini? That’s such a cool Pokémon! Ian: It is. How about a battle? Max: Huh? A battle?! Rui: Now?! But, you were… Ian: Get the chamber set up. Work on Celebi. Rui: Celebi? Krane: (With understanding) I’ll get it going. Professor Krane goes off, as Rui rolls her eyes. Rui: Seriously, you need a sense of priority. Max: Yeah, I mean. This may not be… Ian: I did say that we would have a battle when you became a trainer, right? Now seems as good a time as any. Max: (Elated) Okay! I accept! Ian: Victini, mind giving me a hand? Victini: Vic! Max runs to make space, him and Ralts ready to go. Ian closes his eyes, focusing. He then opens them, ready to go. Ian: Victini, Quick Attack! Max: Ralts, Teleport to Psychic! Victini speeds forward with white energy, as Ralts glows multi-colored and Teleports out of the way. Ralts appears behind Victini, releasing purple Psychic energy that slams into it. Victini stays standing, withstanding it. Max: What?! I thought it was a Fire type?! Ian: Apparently, it’s part Psychic as well! Confusion! Victini releases a burst of blue energy, shoving Ralts back. Max: Magical Leaf! Ian: Flame Burst! Ralts swings its arms, firing green energy leaves. Victini’s hands glow red, as it forms a circle pattern in the air. A circle of red energy forms, as it throws the Flame Burst forward. The attacks collide and collide, with embers fly off and strike Ralts, injuring it. Victini charges forward, and strikes Ralts with Headbutt. Ralts stumbles backwards, distorted. Max: Ralts, Psychic! Ian: Victini, Confusion! Ralts and Victini fire bursts of psychic energy, blocking each other. Ian grins at this. Ian: Not bad, Max. Let’s call it a draw for now. Max: (Disappointed) What?! Ian: You’ve grown considerably. The next time we battle will be an official battle. How’s that sound? Max: (Grins widely) Sounds great! Rui: Well, that was a boring display of a battle. You sure that’s a mythical Pokémon? Victini: (Offended) Victin! Ian: Let’s head in. Ian, Rui and Max enter the lab, with Krane, Kaminko, Crystal, Brendan and Looker standing by as Celebi is in the purification chamber. Surrounding it in the chamber are Roserade, Onix, Magnemite and Yanmega. Crystal spots them coming in. Crystal: Hey. What’s the plan here? Purifying Celebi? I thought we were working on Lugia. Ian: You’ll see. The purification chamber finishes with Celebi, as it reverts to normal. It freaks out and scurries the room, as Crystal runs forward. Crystal: Hey, hey. It’s okay. We’re friends here. Remember me? Celebi: Cele? Celebi floats down, now cheery and relieved. Ian approaches. Ian: Celebi, we need your help with something. Ian takes Celebi to Lugia, it as corrupted as it was before. Celebi looks startled, as Ian nods to it. Celebi lets out an echoing sound wave, releasing blue pulse waves. Lugia takes it, roaring back angrily. Celebi keeps focused, though the dark aura resists. Ian: (In realization) It’s not enough. Victini, can you power us up? Victini: (Determined) Victini! Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Lucario. Lucario: Hur-ah! Ian: Lucario, release bursts of aura! Attack its aura! Ian and Lucario surround Lugia, releasing bursts of aura at Lugia. Victini’s Victory Star ability powers them all up, as Lugia continues to resist. Lugia screeches in pain, as an aura explosion blasts everyone back. They all groan from the impact with the ground, as Lugia is reverted to normal. It looks confused, as Celebi chatters with it and calms it down. Rui: Ha! I was right! Celebi rises up into the air, the rift reforming as it disappears into it. Ian leads Lugia outside, as it takes off flying away. It soars past Deoxys, which descends back down to the HQ. Ian: I guess you’re not going anywhere, are you? In that case, we could use your help here. Deoxys nods with approval. End Scene Rui: Wait, say that again?! Ian, Rui, Crystal, Brendan and Max sit at a table, eating burgers. Ian: I plan on going to the Unova region to take Victini home. And I’d like you to go along with me. Rui: Uh, eck! Why would I want to go anywhere with you? Ian: And here I thought you wanted to get out into the world. Rui: I mean, I do, but, ugh! Fine. There’s nothing keeping me here, anyway. Ian: (Looks to Crystal) You’re free to go with us as well. Rui: What?! You’re bringing her?! That’s even worse! Crystal: (Irritated by Rui) Thanks for that, (sincerely to Ian) but I have to pass. I plan on staying here. Help Professor Krane purify the remaining Pokémon. You guys? Max: After returning Shroomish to Megg, I plan on going to Phenac City. Go to the Pre Gym and learn from Justy. Learn from the man who trained Ian. Ian: Justy’s a good man. You’ll do good. Brendan? Brendan: I’ll stick here a while. For as long as we need my Pokémon for the purification. I, uh, got something else to handle afterwards. Hey, about the Pokémon that don’t belong to gym leaders? Ian: We keep the ones that we caught. I plan on giving the Growlithe and Shellder I caught to Conway. Crystal: Aw! He’d appreciate that! Ian: As for the ones I caught from Evice. Garchomp, Dragonite, Salamence, Tyranitar. I plan on keeping Garchomp, but I want the rest of you guys to keep the others. Rui: Hey! What about me?! Crystal: You weren’t part of saving Orre, so I really don’t think you get a say here. Rui pouts and sits back in her chair. Max sounds elated. Max: Ooh! Ooh! I want the Salamence! Crystal: A Dragonite would sound amazing! Brendan: I guess I get the Tyranitar. I’m fine with that. Ian: I’ll leave the rest of my Pokémon here for you guys to use. Only taking Victini with me. Crystal: So, when do you leave? Ian: Tomorrow. Crystal: Tomorrow?! So soon? (Groans) Why am I surprised? Rui: Ha! I am more than ready to get out of here! Ian: We’ll need a ride to Gateon Port. (Hands the keys to Crystal) You take care of it while you’re here. Crystal looks honored, as she takes the keys. Everyone stands up, as Max hugs Ian. Max: It was great to see you. Ian: You as well. Ian and Brendan clasp hands and go into a hug, the two smiling. Ian: You did good. Better than me for a time. Brendan: Yeah. I was pretty good, wasn’t I? The next day, Crystal drives the hover motorcycle to Gateon Port, with Ian in one side car and Rui in the other. They arrive at the port, them getting out. Rui stretches with excitement. Rui: Alright! Now, to go to this Unova region or wherever we’re going! Rui heads off, as Ian looks to Crystal. She looks reminiscent. Crystal: We’ve been traveling for so long. It’s hard to believe that we’re splitting now. Ian: Don’t worry. This isn’t the last time we’ll meet. I’ll see you around. Ian leans in, giving Crystal a peck on the cheek. Crystal’s face blushes bright red as she speechless, as Ian walks off. He joins up with Rui, who watches with intrigue. Rui: You sure that ain’t your girlfriend? Ian: Yep. Ian walks past, boarding the ship ahead of her. Rui scoffs at this, following him aboard. Crystal waves them off, then rides off into the distance. Ian watches her drive off. Main Events * Ian releases Latias, Latios and Rayquaza back into the wild. * All the Legendary Shadow Pokémon are purified. Deoxys and Victini stay with Ian. * Ian and Max have their first battle. * Ian decides to go to Unova, taking only Victini and Rui. * Crystal states she was going to help with the purification process. Max will go train with Justy and Brendan will be hanging around for a bit. * Ian gives Salamence, Dragonite and Tyranitar to Max, Crystal and Brendan respectively. He plans to give his Growlithe and Shellder to Conway. * Ian gives Crystal a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Characters * Ian * Rui * Max * Crystal * Brendan * Looker * Professor Krane Pokémon * Victini (Ian's, purified) * Latias (Ian's) * Latios (Ian's) * Rayquaza (PT) * Lucario (Ian's) * Magnemite (Ian's) * Claydol (Ian's) * Deoxys (Ian's) * Ralts (Max's) * Onix (Max's) * Roserade (Crystal's) * Torkoal (Crystal's) * Yanmega (Brendan's) * Tentacruel (Brendan's) * Sneasel (Brendan's) * Ho-Oh * Celebi * Lugia Trivia * This episode marks the end of the Orre series. * Ian inviting Rui to be his travel companion is to help her discover her own life. The others leaving the group is so they can pursue their own desires as well. * All the Legendary Pokémon are purified and most freed. * Ian taking Victini is to help it get home. Deoxys, who's home is originally space, is content right now. * Ian is the first trainer to own a confirmed Mythical Pokémon. This doesn't count Rosa's Phione due to the dispute of Phione's legendary status. * Ian shows the first physical sign of a crush on Crystal, giving her a peck on the cheek. * Brendan's actions in this episode set up for the next episode which is a special. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre